


Двадцать семь раз

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Драко глубоко вздохнул и начал делать фуэте, раз за разом.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Двадцать семь раз

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на танцора балета и пуанты

В Ковент-Гардене у Гарри всегда первые места. Иногда его зовут в ложу, но он вежливо отказывается. Он любит наблюдать за Драко вблизи. Гарри любуется в первую очередь ногами. Как сильные мышцы выталкивают Драко наверх в немыслимые прыжки, как напрягается его тело и вытягивается в струнку, а затем внезапно ноги расходятся в такой шпагат, что любая прима позавидовала бы. Арабеск, глиссе, гран па де ша. Драко великолепно удается любая партия, будь то принц из «Лебединого озера», Щелкунчик или Меркуцио Шекспира. Гарри любуется и гордится своим партнером. 

Однажды он спас в подворотне студента балетной школы. Тот студент огрызался и уверял, что справился бы с грабителями самостоятельно. Гарри лишь фыркнул и предложил проводить до студии. Так он и остался завороженным. Танцем и своим Драко. 

К Панси он не ревнует, по крайней мере, с тех пор, как познакомил ее с Гермионой. Панси обычно подмигивает ему после представлений в гримерке и просит сильно Драко не перетруждать. Завтра репетиция, и ему ее еще таскать на себе весь день. Конечно, она бессовестно врет, и Драко за репетицию поднимает ее от силы всего несколько часов. 

Однажды, еще в студии, Гарри ждал его прямо в зале, сидя под станком и листая какие-то свои конспекты. И тут Драко окликнул его, что было странно с его стороны. Он никогда не позволял себе отвлекаться на Гарри во время занятий балетом. 

Драко глубоко вздохнул и начал делать фуэте, раз за разом. Двадцать семь раз подряд, если быть точным. Гарри считал вслух, не отрывая взгляда от Драко. В тот день он понял, что любит его. 

Мужчины не танцуют балет в пуантах. Но они висят в квартире Драко, специально заказанная для него пара. И он прекрасно знает, как они действуют на Гарри. Драко всегда надевает их только в его присутствии и начинает делать небольшую растяжку. Тогда Гарри тяжело дышит, наблюдая за тем, как Драко наклоняется, скользит ногой по станку или просто встает на носки. Такие вечера, как правило, кончаются другими, приятные занятиями в постели. 

Один раз Гарри не выдерживает и пытается сам примерить пуанты. 

— Что, учишься балету, Поттер? — раздается насмешливый голос Драко со стороны двери, и Гарри уверенно кивает. Потому что если балет это любовь, то именно его он и хочет впустить в свою жизнь.


End file.
